A Best Forgotten Conspiracy
by FirstYear
Summary: “Azkaban,” he hissed. “You came from Azkaban.” ..She had lived in Azkaban 14 years, accused with Sirius, protecting a secret, and keeping information no longer needed, now Severus wonders how he is being used by Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only wish the characters were mine.**

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sky seemed to have lightened just a little, the black over head was not quite as intense, or the stars quite as bright as they had been only a moment before. Redda stretched out her legs, before trying to stand. Her knees screamed in pain and her hips did not want to co-operate with her. Letting a string of curses fly, she pulled her self up using the boulders around the lake's edge as support. She leaned against one of the pieces of grey cold stone until the worse of the pain had passed, and then she stood up uncertainly until she knew she had her balance back. She sighed, judging the distance of the walk yet ahead of her and shaking her head set off for the castle.

She was cold. She was bone weary and cold. It had been a long trip though the backcountries to get here and now that her journey had ended, all she wanted to do is have a warm soft bed and enough to eat. She looked up at the tower and saw a light sputter on, signalling the start of the Headmaster's day. Pulling her cape close, and lifting the hood to ward off the cold and damp, she trudged forward with her head lowered against the wind.

A storm was coming. She could feel it in the air.

She almost made it to the main doors, but she tired too easily now. Stopping to sit on the steps, she looked out across the grounds then back up at the sky. Purple streaks of light clouds now shone across the horizon, the stars were all gone save one.

_Fitting that it should be the Dog Star_, she thought to herself. Fitting, she thought, that she started this all so many years ago, by the urging of Sirius Black, and that the last thing she should see in the sky should be the appearance of this star. As if he and his Animagus form were watching over her, or laughing at her plight.

She sighed and again fought to get up, knowing that Albus waited for her. He was sure to have recognized her signature when she had broke the wards and he would be waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Giving up the idea of making it to the top of the Headmasters staircase with out resting, and thinking to take only a few more moments to recover, she slumped back down and pulled up her legs to keep her knees bent, folded her arms across them and laid down her head.

She opened her eyes to see a pair of feet in front of her, one black boot tapping impatiently. Moving her eyes up to black trousers, to the hem of black robes, she did not move her head, damning herself for slipping off to sleep and leaving herself in such a vulnerable position. She thought furiously on what to do. She had tucked her wand into her waistband at the small of her back, her knife hidden in her right boot and no weapon close and easy enough to use. She knew that movement to purchase either one would take longer than she had. Only a few meters from safety, and someone had caught her.

"Sir, I would suggest you stand up, keeping you hands out of your robes," a slow voice intoned.

She put one hand down slowly, reaching for the ground to steady herself as she prepared to rise. She rolled over to her knees and reached up to hold the wall as her free hand slid to her boot and grasped the knife.

She was shoved forward and into the wall, and then roughly brought to her feet. Again, the owner of the tapping foot pushed her into the stone wall, one hand holding her face against the cold hard surface, the other reaching down grabbing the knife from her boot before she could react to the pain that shot through her. Feeling a wand stabbing her back she knew her fight had just ended before it had started.

"Your wand." The voice sneered again.

"Back," she gasped in a raspy voice, still fighting the pain. "It's at my back."

She felt the hand holding her to the wall release her only to grab her right wrist, and twisting it painfully, pinning it against her back. His other hand reached under her cape, pushed her robes aside and removed her wand from its resting place. He then pushed her back against the wall and held her there.

"You will explain yourself," his voice was low and steady.

He released her arm and spun her around, again he slammed her in to the stone wall, brought his wand inside her hood and pressed it against her throat as he waited for her answer.

"Headmaster." Was all she could manage as her vision blurred and she felt herself slipping away.

He pulled off her hood to see who this was that dared break the wards and trespass on the school grounds. Peering at the lowered head with its dirty cropped hair, he crinkled his nose when the smell of bodily odour hit him, and rested his eyes on the grey striped fabric under her robes.

"Azkaban," he hissed. "You came from Azkaban."

He watched as the lowered head nodded once and then stilled. He was suddenly aware of his own position. His back was to the open expanse of the Hogwarts grounds while he faced the convict in front of him. He moved to the side and still with his wand at her throat, cast a glance behind him, and then back at her. Seeing no one close, no shadows out of place, and knowing that soon the sun would be full up he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to see her face.

He had thought a wizard was standing in front of him. The clothing she wore, the cape and robes, was that of a man. The cropped hair cut short, as if a wizard too long without a wand had hacked at it. The face he looked into belonged to a witch. Her eyes locked on his, fearless and dull. He released her hair and watched her head lower back down to rest on her chest.

"What do you want here?" He stepped back and lowered his wand seeing how unfit she appeared.

"Headmaster," she said again. "He expects me."

"We shall see." He raised his wand and sent his Patronus to the Headmaster rather than take this witch into the castle.

She lifted her head, rested it against the wall, and looked at him, taking in his full measure. Her eyes were unwavering. She turned her head slightly and spat on to the ground to rid herself of blood that had welled up in her mouth. Looking back, she saw a tall lean wizard, his black hair in curtains around his face, as if to shield off inquisitive stares. He was not a good-looking wizard, but his carriage struck Redda as almost regal. It was a practiced stance he bore, one that he wore with conscience thought, like a cape, or a concealment charm meant to confuse and belie the true wizard. She smirked and looked beyond him to the grounds.

"I see you find this amusing," he said coldly.

"I find you amusing." She looked back at his near black eyes as she felt her knees giving out and slid down the wall, coming to rest of the ground.

The doors opened wide as the Headmaster strode out in a flurry of colourful robes. He scowled, seeing his Potions Professor standing in front of the fallen witch and rushed over to her, going down on one knee.

"Child," he said and watched her closely, "I sent out wizards to find you and help you back, but to no avail."

"It is fine, Headmaster," she sighed in relief. "I did not know if I was still welcomed. I came to give you the information."

"You are always welcomed here my dear." The Headmaster reached up to push her hood further back.

"Severus," he said, standing up looking down at the witch. "Help our good Miss Livingston to the infirmary."

"Yes Headmaster." Professor Snape nodded as he stepped forward.

Then passing his hand in the air over her head and merely thinking of the incantation, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry put her to sleep.

"I am sure she will be more comfortable this way until Madame Pomfrey can ease her pain." Albus said looking down at the crumbled witch with a cold stare.

"She once claimed loyalty to the cause." Albus turned to look at Severus sternly. "She has been gone too long, and too long in the company of Azkaban to trust any longer. Keep an eye on her Severus, keep a close eye on her."

* * *

**A/N: I know this has been posted a while and the story is complete. However, input is still appreciated as I update and edit constantly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Redda woke slowly, turning on her side and pulling the blanket up to her chin. Then, feeling sunlight touch the skin of her cheek, she pulled the blanket higher and covered her head as she nestled down lower into the bed. She did not want to wake up and she did not want to face another day. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and feel a real sheet on a soft bed and rest her head on a pillow. She heard footsteps and far off voices, but the coldness no longer hovered over her head, the sound of a gentle wind as the Dementors passed was not here.

She lay still, unable to turn off her mind. She held herself in that place just to the real side of dreams. That place where dreams and reality blend and become one. She often stayed in that place where the images of dreams replace memories until the mind cannot decipher the difference. She heard her name called, and was not sure where the voice called her to. It had been ten years since she had heard her name spoken aloud. It was foreign and not longer belonged to her. Unable to place the name to her dreams she became cold, knowing she was no longer alone in her fear.

She pulled the blanket down and blinked at the light, throwing her arm over her eyes and struggling to sit up as the pain hit her again, telling her the voice that was calling her name was in the here and now.

"Miss Livingston." A voice called insistently, "You must wake up now."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she waved her arm toward the offending noise and used her other arm to push her body up from the bed, into a sitting position as she tried to focus her mind. Breathing deeply, until the initial pain subsided, she cautiously opened her eyes and looked at the wizard standing at her bedside.

"I was sleeping," she said flatly.

"You have been sleeping for twenty-four hours," the dark wizard sneered. "I have come to collect you for the Headmaster."

"I need to bathe." She looked around getting a feel for this place. She looked to the window and saw the flash of lightening, and heard the thunder that shook the panes and seemed to reverberate to the very stones in the floor. Rain pelted down in sheets against the lead glass. She knew it would be a long day.

Her grandmother used to claim she could feel the coming rain by the pain in her hands. Redda could feel the screaming in her hips and knees, and knew it would not let up until the storm was past. The pain was always with her, but today it would be worse. She looked at the wizard and slowly brought her legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

"Where is the tub?" she asked. "I want a tub, not a shower."

"You are not in a position to make demands."

"Listen, I am tired, I am sore, and I am hungry," she said, looking at him coldly. "Since you have decided I can not sleep, and I see no breakfast tray, let me have my third choice. I need to bathe."

He looked at the witch and cursed himself for not anticipating her request. He could have guessed she would ask for this from the stench that she gave off the night before. She had been so dirty and sweaty that he had used cleansing spells before laying her on the bed. Madame Pomfrey was gone for the summer, and Albus had already told him the witch would be his charge until the Medi-Witch returned. Now he cursed that he had chose to stay in Hogwarts this summer. He walked to the end of the infirmary and opening the closet, took out two towels and a hospital gown.

Walking back to Redda's bed he handed them to the witch and stepped back to watch her as she stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled as she clutched the towels and simple garment to her and tried to straighten, biting her lip to stop from crying out.

"This way," he said stonily walking toward Gryffindor Tower. Once there he said the password to the Fat Lady and waited until Redda stepped into the Common Room before he followed. She stood to the side as he walked into the empty dormitory and headed toward the prefects' bath. Opening up the door to the large sunken tub, he stepped aside and allowed her to pass.

"When you are done you may join us in the Headmasters office," he sneered down at her as he spun on his heel.

"Wait just a minute." She looked at him incredulously. "If you think for one moment I am traipsing though these halls with nothing on but a hospital gown you are stupider than you look."

He stopped and slowly turned to look at her, his hands clenched at his sides.

"I am what?" he hissed at her.

"Stop being a Git," she sighed. "Listen, I just want to sit in a tub of hot water up to my chin and pretend none of this happened. For just one hour I want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?"

"Take your bath." He frowned. "I shall try to find suitable clothing."

"I prefer trousers, men's trousers and long sleeved shirts."

"You will dress appropiaty while in these halls."

"I'm not staying. Make sure the clothes are old, I don't want to stand out."

He left her standing alone as he strode out of the room furious that Albus had put him in such a position. She stood until she was sure he was gone then turned to the bath smiling.

The tub was overly large and deep. She smiled as she turned on one of the many taps and watched as warm scented water flooded into the pool. She tried a different tap and saw bubbles spill, swirling on the water, creating a frosty looking concoction that reminded her whipped cream.

It took only a few minutes for the water to fill the pool and magically turn off when it reached the proper depth. Redda slipped off the clothes she wore, and threw them into a heap on the floor. Then she slowly eased herself into the water welcoming the soothing heat.

"Oooh, company." A young girl's giddy voice came to Redda. "You are too old to be here. You are in the wrong place."

Redda looked up and saw the ghost of a student whizzing around the room, pouting down at her with arms crossed over her chest.

"I assure you, I will leave as soon as I am done," Redda scowled. "Now go away and leave me alone."

"This is my bath," the ghost continued pouting. "No one comes and visits me anymore. I am left alone."

"Yeah," Redda muttered. "Gets lonely does it? Fine, you can stay, just shut up."

"My name is Myrtle," the ghost said. "Who are you?"

"Redda, Redda Livingston," she said wrapping her tongue around her name she had not spoken for years. "Now quiet."

Redda relaxed into pool, feeling the water caress her and welcomed the warmth that spread though her as she laid her head back against the side. She felt herself beginning to float off to that place of comfort again, near sleep and wake, when a splash startled her. Sitting up quickly and looking around, she spied Myrtle pelting her with flannels and scrub brushes.

"What are you doing, Myrtle?" She looked up at the spectre.

"You need to scrub to get all that off." Myrtle made a face and pinched her nose. "It looks like you have not bathed for a long time."

Redda looked down to the water and grabbed up the items Myrtle had thrown at her, lining them up on the side of the pool. She sat on a ledge just below the surface of the water and turned sideways to bring her body closer to the surface. Using the brush, she began rubbing her feet and legs until a tingling sensation told her to move on. She turned her attention to her arms and as she washed and scrubbed off the dead skin, she felt a smoothness she had not felt in years, and began to cry.

She did not remember when the tears began, or when Myrtle first came floating down and took up a flannel to wash her back. She did not remember how the shampoo got in her hair, or how the hot water poured over her head to remove the last of Azkaban from her body. She did not remember who pushed her toward a shower as the water in the tub was changed, or returning to the clean scented water and again slipping into its embrace.

She remembered the pain going away as she lay in the water and a potion was poured down her throat. She remembered being picked up, wrapped in a blanket and carried back to her bed. She dreamed of before, of the time she had forgotten, and not knowing if they were dreams of memories, she woke suddenly, sitting up and gasping for air.

"You are in the infirmary Miss Livingston." A voice cut though to her.

"The infirmary," she repeated sitting up and looking around. "I was in the bath."

"Yes. Moaning Myrtle came to inform us that you were in need of help," the dark wizard looked at her coldly.

"She is the ghost that lives there?" Redda questioned, knowing the answer but needing to affirm her memory correct.

"Yes," he scowled at her.

"Who are you?" she turned and looked at him.

"Professor Snape," he answered lifting an eyebrow.

"Your mother named you Professor, how odd," she quipped looking around at the infirmary.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts." He felt a twitch of his lip.

"Well, Snape," she said turning to him, "if I am to see the Headmaster perhaps we should call a stop to our friendly banter and proceed."

"While in this castle you will call me Professor Snape, or Master Snape." Severus crossed his arms and demanded.

"Fine, Snape," she sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing.

"Was it you that gave me a potion?" She looked down at her legs, as if seeing them for the first time.

"Yes." He stood and began walking to the infirmary's door.

"Wait! Did you make the potion? Was it one of yours?"

"Yes," he sneered down at her.

"Thank you Professor." Her lip curled up as she saw his surprise. "Just don't expect me to call you Master."

"It will not last." Severus told her coldly, nodding to the empty vial by her bed. "You will soon be as you were."

"It matters not." She shrugged and walked past him and into the hallway. "I am only concerned with the present."

"The Headmaster is waiting. I see you know your way. However, I do not believe I remember seeing you here before."

"I was only a student here a short while. It was a long time ago."

"Indeed." he intoned.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, he watching her from the corner of his eye, she fighting back the flood of memories that the hallways threw at her. She wanted to go back to bed, and eat until she was full, and she wanted to leave this place and this world and find somewhere to hide. She wanted to go back to someplace that no longer existed, to a time that was gone, to people she had not seen r heard of in years.

As the circular staircase opened to carry them up the Headmaster's office, she hoped to have this over with and be able to leave as soon as she could. She took a deep breath and started up.

"Miss Livingston." Albus' voice was warm as he walked toward her and held out his arms.

Redda allowed him to give her a grandfatherly hug, trying her best not to flinch and pull away. She painted on a smile and sat on the sofa where he indicated she should wait.

She stole a glance at Severus when she realized he was staying for the meeting and saw him look at her oddly. Lifting her chin and gazing back at the Headmaster, she resolved not to let his presence bother her.

"Headmaster," she began coldly. "If you have a pensive available I can give you what I came here for. I expect you to find me the clothing I have requested, feed me, and allow me to leave."

"I have a pensive waiting my dear," Albus said, smiling. "I am sure we can find clothing and a meal for you."

"I would like to start. I will need my wand."

"The pensive is waiting on my desk." Albus stood and walked over to the pensive as Redda followed.

"I will not however allow you use of a wand." Albus smiled at her. "I do not think that would be wise until we are done with our talk."

Albus took his wand and placed the tip at Redda's temple, extracting the memory that she held. She closed her eyes as the visions of the dream memory ripped though her mind and not wanting to let it go she tried to pull back. Albus whispered and incantation and ripped the thought from her, then in a fluid motion placed his wand in the pensive and deposited the silver essence.

"Bastard." She hissed, staggering back. "You had no right to force it."

"Now, now, Miss Livingston," Albus sighed. "I am sure you have held onto that for these many years wishing to be rid of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Now, now, Miss Livingston," Albus sighed. "I am sure you have held onto that for these many years wishing to be rid of it."

"Fine." Redda's hand went to the back of her neck as she attempted to rub away the pain she felt at Albus' intrusion. She felt something wet running from her nose and usied the back of her hand to swipe her face. She scowled when she saw blood smeared on her knuckles.

Severus stood and walked over to her, tipping her head back and pointing his wand to staunch the blood. He then flicked the wand and her face and hands were clean. His hand lingered a moment on her chin as he looked into her eyes seeing his own confusion mirrored in hers.

"Really, Albus." He looked darkly at the older wizard. "A little warning could have kept this from happening. Was it really nessesary?"

"Professor," Redda said, pushing him away. "Just bring me some clothes and then if I could have something to eat I will be on my way. He has what he wants."

"Miss Livingston," Albus said her name slowly. "You have been away for a long time. Perhaps we can be of assistance to helping you to your destination. As I understand it, you have not used magic to travel for a long time."

"I would prefer not to splinch thank you," she spat and turned to walk to the door. "I've made it this far."

"Am I to understand, Miss Livingston," Severus drawled, "that you have managed to come from Azkaban to here as a Muggle?"

"Muggle?" She snorted a laugh. "I think even witches have feet. They may take longer, but are just as steady."

"You should have your injuries looked at before you leave," Severus said evenly. "Perhaps we could have our Medi-Witch return for a few hours."

"No, Albus has his information now and I am anxious to leave." She looked to the Headmaster and scowled seeing his blank face. "I would have thought you to be happy to finally receive the information you have waited so long for."

"We recovered the stone several years ago. However, it is now safely distroyed." Albus said slowly. "Perhaps you will reconsider our offer of hospitality?"

"No, I will take my leave." She turned and looked away from Albus her breath coming short, her vision blurring on hearing that the stone was gone and the information she had protected no longer needed. "Why did you rip my memory if you had no need of it? What else did you take?"

"Nothing of consequence," Albus said smoothly.

"Is he still in the old place? His home in London?" She asked looking around confused. "Was he freed at the same time?"

"No child." Albus looked at her closely. "Sirius has been dead now several months."

Redda saw the room as if through a tunnel, the sound of wind rushed past her ears and she waved her left hand in front of her face to get rid of the insistent hum that followed her. Her right hand sought to purchase support as she started to fall down into the blackness and the tower of Azkaban rose in front of her. Arms were reaching for her, and try as she might she could not scream them away.

She fought against the potion that poured down her throat, only sucking it down when she felt her nose pitched, cutting off her air and arms too strong to break away from, forced her to swallow. She felt herself relax against her will, and knew if she opened her eyes, she would be back in her cell with no to touch, and chose the blackness of sleep again.

"Albus?" Severus looked up to the Headmaster from his position on the floor where he crouched with the fallen witch in his arms. "May I ask now what this is about?"

"It appears she was unaware that Black had crossed over," Albus said evenly, looking at Severus with a scowl.

"What is her whole connection with Black?" Severus lifted her and carried her to the small sofa. "There must be more to this then a simple conspiracy."

"That is what she was found guilty of." Albus looked over at the girl and then quickly crossed to his desk. He sat down pulling out each drawer in turn until he located what he was looking for.

Placing a yellowed copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk, he looked to Severus.

"It is all here," he said, waving to the paper. "Perhaps you would care to hear the shortened version."

"Albus, I have already read that trash." Severus's voice held a caution. "Just spit it out. I want the true version, not what is in there."

"Her parents were in Tom's way, he had them killed in a raid. The lovely Miss Livingston here was brought into the Order on insistence of Lily. She and James took the poor _orphan _in between her Fifth and Sixth year. This was shortly before they were put into hiding, no one was to know." Albus picked up the paper and held it in his hands as if the memories printed would sharpen his own. "You were gone from us at that time, but they were dark times. Times of distrust and betrayal.

Miss Livingston was a beautiful witch, even at sixteen she was beautiful, and she could turn the head of a wizard with only a smile. It was due to these qualities we decided to use her to gather information with Black." Albus sat down at his desk to stroke his beard and think about what had been.

"You will remember, although you were still on the opposite side of this, that the whereabouts of the Philosophers Stone was still unknown." Albus looked to Severus darkly. "At least it was unknown to us."

"Tom had heard the same rumours, that it was known and lost." Severus nodded his head in agreement that Tom had no knowledge of the stone.

"Miss Livingston and Mr Black started to take forays into Knockturn Alley. They would make it known they were, shall we say, for hire. Assassins as it were." Albus said quietly. "The night before the incident with Peter, Miss Livingston sent her Patronus. She had found the information that we sought. The timing was most unfortunate."

Albus raised his hand toward Severus, beseeching his patience while he finished.

"When Sirius Black was on trial for Peter's murder, witness' came forward to identify our Miss Redda Livingston as his accomplice. They had been seen together seeking information, and offering their services. She was in the Black house when the Aurors arrived. Not able to deny she worked with him she was given Veritaserum." Albus leaned back in his chair watching Severus.

"She was brought up on charges at a second trial for the murder of Peter Pettigrew." Albus shook his head sadly. "It was decided that the information on the stone was safer kept in Azkaban until we had need of it."

"So, you left her out there by herself?" Severus asked, looking back at Redda. "You let a child be sent to Azkaban."

"We had no other choice at the time," Albus said, his eyes followed Severus's as he looked at the witch. "I am not so sure she was not in the same occupation as you find yourself in. The stone was found and retrieved two years later, moved to the vault and eventually brought here. You know the rest."

"It is the memory of finding the stone that she left in the pensive?"

"Yes."

"Fourteen years for a crime she did not commit, hiding information no longer needed." Severus turned to Albus. "Tell me, old man, did you not once consider she may have need of your precious Order? Did you once consider offering information to free her?"

"She was of age, she knew what she risked," Albus said angrily standing up to pace.

"Of age? Do you mean she was at the old age of sixteen?" Severus felt his anger begin to rise. "You put a sixteen year old child with Sirius and then left her to Azkaban?"

"Those were different times, harder, crueler times," Albus stormed. "There was no choice."

"Yes, I forgot who I am speaking with." Severus sneered at Albus. "You never did hesitate to use the youth of our world to get ahead. Sometimes I wonder if there is much difference in your methods and Tom's."

"Professor," Albus said, darkly losing his grandfatherly ruse. "You will do well to remember who you speak to."

"In the mean time, while I remember my place, what of her?"

"You will find Muggle clothing and perhaps a robe or two in Poppy's closet. Make sure she eats then send her on her way."

"I will take her back to the infirmary since we are obviously done here." Severus walked over and looked down at the witch. "Is Minerva still in residence?"

"Yes, however she will have no say in this."

"She will have a say in helping to conduct a medical examination in Poppy's absence." Severus spat. "Even I will not condone setting her off without her health."

"Do what you will," Albus said, turning away and walking toward his chambers. "I was perhaps hasty in washing my hands of her. Recent events have played out to show not everything was as we thought them to be."

Severus watched him walk out then turned his attention to the witch. He slid one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders and lifted her up.

He was standing with his arms crossed looking down at her when Minerva arrived. She walked stiffly with her chin in the air, striding up to him and looking at the girl down her nose.

"So," she said flatly. "I see she has returned."

"Yes Minerva." Severus looked at her oddly. "From what I understand she did not have much choice in the matter."

"Choice? It is said that she made her choice when she moved in with Black and deserted the Potters."

"Indeed?" Severus turned to Minerva. "Surly if she was working with Black, she had not deserted them. She could have done little on that night Minerva, we both know that. She would have been killed with the rest."

"That is the thing." Minerva looked at him evenly. "Albus always knew there was a spy in the Order other then the one that turned in the Potters. Remember, we did not know who at the time, and well, you know what was thought of Sirius. She was the newest, and worked with him. Albus' always suspected her, as did all of us."

"She wants to leave this evening Minerva." He looked back down at Redda. "Unless I am mistaken she can not make it as far as Hogsmeade. Merlin only knows how she made it this far."

"Let us get on with it then," Minerva went to Poppy's desk, opened the top drawer, took out a diagnostic wand and walked back over to the bed.

Minerva started at Redda's feet and worked her way up, noting previous breaks at three different points.

"The bones are not properly healed," she said wrinkling her brow in thought.

"I would assume that Azkaban does not afford healers for their guests. Can you determine how old the breaks are?"

"Not exactly, but they were not done at the same time. I would say over the past twelve years." Minerva turned back to the bed but after only a few moments lowered her wand and looked at Severus trying to hide the sudden emotion of regret that she felt.

"I will Floo Poppy," Minerva said, sounding concerned. "Albus will just have to deal with it."

"Minerva?"

"She has had her pelvis broken, I believe it has healed wrong, there are old internal injuries as well," Minerva looked up at him sadly. "Perhaps there is something to be done. We owe it to her."

Minerva set down the wand on the bedside table as Redda began to wake.

"Shite." Redda muttered, feeling the pain in her hips as she started to sit up. Severus walked over and raised her up to a sitting position tucking pillows behind her back.

"Minerva?" Redda turned and looked at the older witch. "I didn't expect to see you, I didn't …"

Redda quit talking and pulled back the blanket to get out of bed. She turned slowly, trying to form her thoughts. Minerva was here, yet term would not start yet for weeks. Redda took a deep breath and willed her self to stay calm. The last time she had seen Minerva had been at her trial. She had long ago crossed her from her lists of friends. Now looking at the older witch she wondered why she would be here with Severus, attempting to help.

"Where is the loo?" Redda said as she planted her feet on the floor. Seeing Minerva point down toward the back of the ward, she started on her way.

"Miss Livingston." Severus's voice came closer to her. "If you need assistance…"

"I need to use the loo, I am not going to fly a broom." She sneered at him. "If I need help I ask for it."

"I believe my presence here will make her uncomfortable," Minerva said stiffly. "I shall return if Poppy has need."

"Minerva?"

"I was at her trial, Severus," Minerva said stiffly. "I think she still holds it against me, as she should. The only evidence they held against her was her closeness to Black. I am afraid that I was one to speak to her inappropriate behavior in taking up residence with him."

Severus watched Minerva leave the ward, and then looked and saw the door to the loo closing. He started to pace, waiting for the witch to come back. He glanced at the clock and kept pacing until a full ten minutes had past. He thought of Black with a sixteen-year-old girl at his house in London, and could not understand how Albus had allowed it. His fists clenched knowing what Black would have done with a pretty sixteen-year-old under his roof.

He thought of Lily, who had taken her in, and the fact that a sixteen year old girl would have been useless in the type of battle that occurred there. He did not want to believe what was becoming all to clear.

Then, striding to the loo he raised his hand to knock on the door when the sound of sobs reached his ear.

He opened up the door to see Redda sitting on the floor. She held a mirror in her lap, her tears flowing freely. She turned and looked up at him, her eyes large and frightened.

"How long?" She said looking up, then held up the mirror to him. "How long has it been? I don't recognize her. My gods, how long have I been away?"

Severus walked over and squatted down next to her, taking the mirror from her hands, and laying it shinny side down on the floor.

"Fourteen years," he said uncomfortably. He watched her hands cover her face and her shoulders hunch over her lap as she cried. Then he picked her up and carried her back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Fourteen years?" she said after her tears abated.

"Yes," Severus said flatly from the chair next to her bed.

"I didn't keep track very well did I?" She tried a weak smile, her hand going to her hair, tugging it down as if trying to lengthen the mess. "I didn't know… when I looked in the mirror….I thought…,"

"It will grow back." Severus frowned at her, feeling uncomfortable around a witches tears. "Minerva is floo-ing the Medi-Witch to look at your injuries. You are to stay in bed until she arrives."

"No, I want to get up. I feel trapped in this bed."

"I could let you up to sit by the window." He stood to prepare to move her. "I do not think you should go further than this room."

"Am I to be held a prisoner?"

"Miss Livingston," he said, trying to be patient. "I am in this position at the request of the Headmaster. Normally, I would be more than happy to open the door if it would get you to leave quicker. However, I am afraid I am to be stuck with your company and you with mine."

"The sun hurts my eyes. It's why I came at night." She looked to the window. "Move and I can sit here, just let me out of this bloody bed."

He stood, grinding his teeth at being ordered around by this witch, and watched as she again climbed out of bed and stood unsteadily.

"Do you need help, Miss Livingston?" he intoned coldly.

"No," she spat back, "have you forgotten what I told you?"

"I seem to remember the last time you refused my offer I found you on the floor in tears." He crossed his arms and looking down at her.

"I am fine," she said somewhat softer. "I am sorry I am not fast enough for you."

Severus conjured a chair for himself and sat across from the witch to wait for Poppy. He was not a man to sit idle, and was soon tapping his foot and glancing around the room impatiently.

"I used to do that."

"Do what?" he sneered as he stilled his foot.

"Fidget, tap, squirm, pace, and all the little distractions you do when you think no one will notice," she said evenly.

"Miss Livingston, no matter how exciting you find this after your time in Azkaban, I assure you I do not. I fidget when I am bored."

"I get sleepy when I am bored." She scowled and locked her eyes to his. "I fidget when I can not move, when my mind wants to do something my body cannot. That was the worse part I think."

"I would think there are other things that were worse."

"Pain?" She gave a hollow laugh. "No, not nearly. Pain is only a reminder that you are still alive, sometimes the only reminder. Everyone has their own fears, in Azkaban you can hear them, the fears I mean."

"And what pray tell was yours?" Severus asked before he could stop. "I am sure the Dementors did not leave many fears to hear, so the ones you heard must have been your own."

"I would like that dinner every one keeps promising." She avoided his question. "I have not had a decent meal in a long time."

Severus flinched as her comment struck him. She had not had a decent meal in fourteen years. He walked to the floo and going down on his knees ordered the kitchen to send up a selection of foods for her.

"Your dinner shall be here shortly." He sat again. "It takes longer in the summer. Albus does not keep the kitchen fully stocked when the students are not here."

"Can you tell me what has been happening?" She looked at him again with the same wide-eyed look he had seen when she held the mirror.

"About what?" he asked her.

She sat without answering, having too many questions to put out, until the elf brought the tray, then leaning forward in her chair she reached first for a cup of tea. Holding the cup under her nose, she took a deep breath and then sat it back down with out so much as a sip.

"Are you not hungry?" Severus watched her closely.

"Yes," she whispered and looked down at her lap. "I want to get dressed and I want you to stop looking at me like some animal in a cage."

Severus stood up and walked to the closet in the back of the infirmary and grabbed three sets of robes, not knowing her size, returning to the witch he handed them to her and then left the curtained off area around her bed.

"If you would prefer to eat alone I will remove myself." He offered from outside the closed off area.

"No, I just need to dress," she said too quickly, "I don't mind the company."

Severus started to pace, then remembering their conversation quickly stopped and rolled his eyes at his own foolishness. He wanted to leave the hospital wing, and return to his work. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing she was correct in her assumption of his pacing. Hearing the curtains drawn back, he turned to see her step out and return to the chair.

"The robes do not fit you. I will ask Minerva for something more suitable."

"These will do." She looked down at the tray. "I have no money for new robes."

She reached for the tea again, this time bringing it to her mouth and drinking half the cup before setting it down. Then she picked up a plate and started in on dinner, taking a little of everything that was offered until her plate was heaped.

Sitting back with a sigh, she held her plate in her left hand, bringing it close to her mouth as she used her right hand to hold a spoon and shovelled the food into her mouth. Severus watched, seeing her fourteen years in Azkaban in her actions and could not bring himself to correct her. Waiting until she seemed finished, he picked up a bowl of pudding and taking her plate, placed the bowl in her hand.

"No, I have had quite enough," she said refusing the bowl, and setting it down. "I should leave now."

"You will wait for Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't think she can help," Redda said honestly. "I have been like this too long. If you would be so good as to find me some shoes, or perhaps repair my old ones I will be on my way."

"Where would that be?" He raised his eyebrow at her with a smirk. "Since your lover seems to be dead where had you planned on going?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when she flung the entire tray at him. He did not have time to do more than jump up and reach for his wand before the sound of her feet making for the door echoed through the infirmary.

"Shite," he muttered as he took off after her knowing that he once again said the wrong thing.

She was half way down the hallway when he caught her. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he angrily walked back to the infirmary.

"Perhaps if you listen to your pain now it would tell you to get your damned legs fixed so you can run faster," he fumed.

"Bastard!" She screamed at him as she pounded on his back and tried to kick his face. "You bloody bastard, you are the same as the rest."

He kicked open the door to the hospital ward and striding over to her bed dumped her back down in a heap.

"If you ever try that again there will be repercussions," he seethed at her.

"What? Are you and Albus going to send me back to Azkaban?" she shouted at him. "At least there the guards wear uniforms."

"If I misinterpreted your relationship with the late Mr. Black I will apologize for that." He held up his hand to silence her. "However, from what I hear it was common knowledge that you were living with him and was one of the reasons you found yourself on trial."

"That is what that bastard Albus told them, it is what he wanted them to believe," she screamed at him. "Ask him why he did this to me. Ask him why I rotted fourteen years."

"If you were indeed so badly mistreated, why was Hogwarts the first place you came?" he sneered at her.

"The bloody oath you arse, I am sure if you work for him he extracted an oath from you as well, don't think I forgot who the fuck you are," she hissed, waiting for him to deny his oath. She was surprised at the look on his face, and the slight nod of recognition he gave.

"He set me to work with Black. At the time I was flattered, I was young, I thought I was doing a great thing to save the world. Now I know he wanted everyone to see me as no more than Black's whore. He knew, he knew what would happen! I was just a throw away. I had no family, no place to go, no one who would miss me, or come looking for me."

"I am sure there is more to this story." He ran his hand though his hair.

"I have spent fourteen years going over this in my mind. I can remember every damn word that was given at my trial," she said no longer shouting, but her breaths coming fast.

"Sirius never touched me. I was sixteen, he never touched me." She turned red and looked away. "Every one thinks that I let him do what he wanted, but he never did. He never even tried. He had a girl he was seeing."

"In the Headmaster's office, when you heard he was dead…"

"I didn't know he had been freed," she cried, tears coming to her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "He was free and didn't take me with him. He did not come back for me. He left me in there the same as Albus and all the rest. I always thought he would save me, I always thought he would be there when I got out."

"Obviously you put your trust in the wrong person." He again beginning to pace. "He escaped, he as not freed."

"If you want to leave that badly that you can not sit still, leave," she said seeing him walking back and forth. "Go ask your precious mentor what he is up to. Let's see who else placed their trust in the wrong person."

"He is not my…"

"You have no family, do you? Do you have anyone who would come looking it you were to disappear?" She paused until he stopped walking and looked at her coldly. "No, I thought not."

"I was not a member of the Order at that time, I am sure you remember that?" he sneered at her.

"Of course I do. But who else is there now?" She questioned him arching her brow. "Most of them are just plain witches and wizards, ready to fight for the cause. However, what of the ones used for his missions? What of the ones that he favours? They are all like us."

"You are wrong," he said feeling uncomfortable.

"Really?" she leaned back and folded her arms. "Think of your last meeting, think of who was there and who was discussed. Think of who will go, or is already on a mission of some sort."

"Where are you going with this," he started to pace again.

"Now tell me how many are not alone in this world. Tell me how many are either cast off Mudbloods or unwanted by their own families. Give me the name of just one that would be mourned more than a lost tool of his war." Her eyes locked into his.

Severus stood and looked at her oddly. He thought of Remus, sitting at the back of the meeting alone, still sitting next to the empty chair that had been Sirius'. His mind flew to Moody, always angry, his entire family dead. Tonks did not fit the scenario, would not her Muggle side of the family miss her? Pushing aside his own part in the Order, his mind landed on Potter.

The boy was well loved, but only by other Order members. He would be missed, but no one from outside the Order would look for him. His Muggle family would be glad he was gone. Severus also knew that the Order would believe what Albus said. The boy would be in the last battle, the child would save them all, but that only one could live.

"Miss Livingston," Albus stood in the doorway, anger flowing off him in waves. "While you are a guest in this castle I will demand better of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Miss Livingston." Albus stood in the doorway anger flowing off him in waves. "While you are a guest in this castle I will expect better of you."

"Then I will leave," she said, looking at Severus. "I asked you to repair my boots. You are capable of that, are you not?"

Severus walked to the bed and bent over to pick up the pair of men's boots she had discarded. He turned them over and saw the sole weakened and pulling away form the upper. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and preformed a simple repair incantation, then reluctantly handed the restored boots to the witch.

"Albus." Severus nodded politely to the Headmaster. "Our guest seems to have several concerns that we may want to clear up."

"I believe that all I have to say to Miss Livingston was said long ago," Albus said to Severus, before he turned back toward Redda. "It would seem that you no longer request the honour of our hospitality. You are free to leave whenever you are able."

"Can you answer one question for me?" Redda stood to confront the Headmaster. "Why? You did not need me to collaborate with Sirius. He could have secured the information you sought faster by himself. We talked about it, Sirius and I talked. We wondered why you did it, but Sirius had such faith in you he would never question ask it to your face."

"This happened long ago, I am not sure the reasons would seem pertinent with the knowledge we have today," Albus spoke with an air of regret.

"Since I have no knowledge of the here and now perhaps I would understand better then you think," she challenged him. "Tell me why!"

"Black was to train you, to show you around, to have you seen," Albus told her, frowning. "When you moved in with him it was obvious to the Order where your loyalty lay, and it was not with the Order."

"Bastard," she hissed. "It was not like that. He had a big house, he had enough room. The Potters didn't have the room, they wanted their privacy."

"When he betrayed the Potters…."

"He didn't, you know that," she interrupted him angrily. "You knew that then, you were told."

"We did not know that, the evidence all pointed….."

"You should have trusted him, you should have trusted me," she cried at him. "You knew he was not the secrete keeper, Lily told you that."

"The Order made the decision, it was not mine alone," Albus said patiently.

"The decision you made, you and the bloody Order," she fumed at him, "you based your decision on lies, things you knew were not true. You told the Order your lies and then they repeated them at my trial."

"Black was too rash, too quick to move into things he had no business in. When it was thought he had killed Peter of course it was believed." Albus locked his eyes on hers. "He was the one that had to be sacrificed, he was the one out of control, and you were in the way."

Redda stepped backwards, and then took another step shaking her head while a slight tremor ran though her body.

"I just got in the way?" she whispered. "Is that all I was to you?"

She took one more step backwards and looking in her hands, she saw she still held the boots that Severus had repaired. Looking at Severus, she turned and began walking out. When she heard Severus say her name, she ran.

He did not catch her this time, she was sure he did not try. She had to stop on the grounds to put on the boots and turned back look at the castle. She saw the forbidden forest in the distance, but with out a wand knew it would be foolish to go that way. The lake stretched off in front of her and Hogsmeade to her left.

She looked up to the mountains with their gentle sloping sides, wishing she had a wand to make the trip possible, but knowing she could not make it without magic. She turned to Hogsmeade instead.

She walked what seemed a long way before the town came into view. She knew she would be there in just a few minutes and sought out a place to rest before being in a place with strangers. She needed to sit for only a couple of minutes, to allow the pain to back down and her anger to go away. She looked around and walked slowly to tree, placed her back against the rough bark, and slid to the ground.

She did not know where to go from here. She lowered her head and breathed deeply, trying to still the scream that she felt coming, a feeling with which she was all too familiar. She set her mind blank, and lowered her head, resting her chin on her chest, and prepared for the passing of the Dementors that always came when she panicked. It was as if they smelled her fear, and would hover over her head, looking for her mouth and waiting for it to open in fear and scream out her soul into them.

Severus squatted down in front of her and again called her name. Not until he reached out his hand and gripped her shoulder, did her head come up and her eyes open.

"I brought you your wand," Severus said flatly, as he stood up in front of her. "It is not registered. You need to exercise caution when using it."

"Thank you." She took the offering from his hand, the quickly looked up to the sky to judge how much time had passed. .

"The wand," he said nodding to the 9 ½ inch willow she held in her hand. "Where did you get it?"

"A guard, he got in my way," she laughed bitterly. "I learned how to use a garrote by a Mr. Black. At least I learned one thing I could use."

"It is unregistered," he frowned. "It is not an Azkaban wand. The guards there have their wands altered to the job on hand."

"This is one of their other wands." She looked at him quizzically. "Surely you know they like their entertainment and keep extras for just that purpose.."

"Where will you go?" Severus asked not knowing why he should care but needing to change the subject. "Black's house is no longer safe for you. It was used by the order but since too many held the secret it is left empty now. Better that they do not see you there."

"It was not safe for me then, I just didn't know," she smirked, looking up at him. Then seeing Severus' hand come slowly to her, she took it and allowed him to help her stand.

"Do you believe me?" she asked flatly. She saw a flicker, a heartbeat of doubt before hearing his soft-spoken "yes".

"Good try Professor." She turned to the road. "He sent you. What does he want?"

"I can assure you that our only concern is your well being," he said gruffly, folding his arms and looking at her back at she walked away.

"What of Remus? Is he alive?" she asked him hopefully, spinning around to look at him again. "I always thought that Sirius would be here when I got out, but Remus was always kind. He was the only one that did not go to the trial."

"He would not be allowed to testify due to his condition," Severus sneered at her, dashing her hopes in a few short words. "He is on a mission for Albus."

"I keep trying to think what I have done that is so wrong," she sighed, bringing her hand up to her hair. "I thought I could hide better as a man. No one would recognize me. I guess after fourteen years I did not have to worry about that anyway. I look like shite."

"You look fine," Severus said raking his eyes over her body. "I hardly think you could look like a man."

"Is Aberforth still at the Hogshead?"

"Yes." Severus watched her closely. "However, as Albus' brother going to him may not be a wise move."

"I only need to find work. I did not escape you know, I was pardoned."

"I am aware of that. However they are now looking for the murderer of a guard."

"I had to be careful before, or thought I did at least." She looked off in the distance. "But now I know no one was after me for the information. I could have been spared a lot on the trip back if I had known. I thought the guard was working for Voldemort. He said I was free to go and pushed me out, not even giving me a way to cross back to dry land. Then he grabbed me and tried to…he thought he could rape me. He wont be raping anyone, ever."

"Perhaps they think a wizard was at fault, however you are still a criminal," Severus stated the obvious. "You are also so closely aligned with Black that Voldemort will have a keen interest in you. Pettigrew will make sure your name is brought up."

"I am a pardoned criminal. That should mean something."

"It means you are guilty, but the crime forgiven."

"When he, the guard I mean, when he …" she looked up at him. "It doesn't feel wrong, what I did. I made my way to the ferry and got out, but you need to understand that I would do it again."

"You survived."

"Do you plan on surviving this war?" She asked catching him unaware.

"I think not," he said honestly, at the same time irritated at the way she changed topics so quickly.

"Then perhaps I will see you sooner then I thought." She turned to walk away then stopped and stood still.

"Is something wrong, Miss Livingston?" Severus said thinking he should just leave.

"I don't know where to go," she mused. "For years I dreamed of being free, now I don't know what to do."

She turned back and looked up at him, and he knew that he could not walk away and leave her like this.

"What did you want to do?" Severus thought to try to get her started. "Before I mean, before Azkaban."

She snorted a laugh and looked at him oddly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Good idea, I have a Sixth year Education. I should hurry on down to the Ministry and apply for Auror Training right off," she said without a trace of humour. "Great suggestion Snape."

"Miss Livingston, I assure you I have no better idea then you." He tilted his head back and looked down his nose.

"Now you look like Minerva, or perhaps Lucius," she smirked at him. "Did they teach that look in Hogwarts in your day?"

"Miss Living…,"

"Listen Professor, I am sorry." She looked down at the ground and then back up at him. "I don't really mean to take everything out on you. You just happen to be here. You are like me, just in the way."

"Miss Livingston, I can assure you that this attitude will not help," Severus said coldly.

Redda turned and walked away from Severus not knowing what else to do. She looked up to Hogsmeade and continued on until she was in the middle of the town, then looking around she saw the Hogs Head and went in to see Aberforth. She remembered him as one who had liked Sirius, and he had not been to her trial.

She walked in to the Hogs Head biting her lip. It was still early and only two wizards sat in the back corner drinking and waving their hands as they spoke. She looked at the dark wooden floors and odd mismatched tables and was somehow comforted to see nothing had changed since she had been here last.

"Aberforth," she said walking up to the long water stained bar. "It is good to see you. I used to come in here with Sirius Black."

"Black?" He studied her face, taking in her short hair. "Yes, I remember you hanging all over him."

"You must have a vivid imagination," she spat and readied to turn away.

"Ah, come on now Redda, do you think I believe all of that?" he said with a small grin. "I just wanted to see if you had that same spark that I remember."

Redda looked up at the first words of kindness she had heard in all these years and sat on a bar stool then brought up her hands to cover her face.

"Good Merlin girl." Aberforth laughed, "remind me to never yell at you if you get this emotional over a joke."

He walked around the bar to her and reached forward to help her up. The put his arm around her and walked her to a table where he summoned a butterbeer and put it in front of her.

"Now, what can I do for you?" He handed her a handkerchief. "I know pretty young women do not just stop in to see an old man."

"I am sorry," she said wiping her nose. "I was surprised when you… well, when…,"

"Oh no," he laughed. "Not another flood."

"Ok," she said, finally able to look at him with out crying anew. "You were nice to me you arse, I was surprised."

"Ah, lassie. You used to smile when you called a wizard an arse, and I see you can still do it again. I remember you said it to Black so often I thought it was your pet name for him."

"I need a job Aberforth," she said turning serious, "I have no place to go and I need a job."

"My dear girl." He shook his head. "You could hardly walk in here, you are obviously a little shaky on your feet, and to work here you would be on your feet all night."

"I could clean up." She looked around at the dirt on the floor and the streaked glasses sitting on the ledge. "When every one has left for the night, I can clean up and restock the shelves."

"I don't rightly need help," he said kindly. "Have you asked Albus?"

"Yeah," she smirked at him. "Last time I needed a place to stay he paid for a fourteen year holiday, all expenses included, but forgot the return ticket."

"That's why you should ask him," Aberforth said quietly. "He owes you. Make him do right by you, he will if you corner him."

"No, I won't give him anymore information to use on me," she said looking around the pub. "Listen, all I need is someplace to sleep. The room in the back would be fine. I could have the place cleaned up and be gone before your first customers come in."

"I couldn't pay you." Aberforth looked around the bar and could see the benefit she could bring.

"Let me sleep in the back, only 20 Galleons a week, and two meals a day." She started to bargain.

"You get the back, 10 Galleons a week, and three meals." He countered.

"I have had your cooking. I get the back, 15 Galleons and one meal." She grinned.

"Deal." He chuckled and held out his hand. "You still eat twice."

"No, I don't think I will shake on it," she said looking directly at him. "I have been stung by one Dumbledore and do not plan to again. This will be day to day. Two Galleons in the morning, and the meal at noon. I get the extra galleon at the end of the week."

"I am not my brother," Aberforth said surprised by her sudden change in manner. "However, I guess I can see your point. Albus will do anything to get the results he wants. He has always been a little driven that way."

"Right, just a little," she smirked. "I will be back tonight to get started."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Redda walked along the pavement, looking in the shop windows and filling as much time as she was able, enjoying her freedom. She kept her hood up to shield her eyes from the unaccustomed brightness of the sun and its reflection that bounced off the window's glass. Occasionally she would sit on the ground and rest, until the glares of the witches passing by made her self-conscience, signaling her it was time to move on again.

She passed Honeydukes rolling her eyes at the smell of the dark rich chocolate that wafted out the door and engulfed her in memories. She stood by the window, and in a childish moment of temptation rested her forehead against the glass and sighed at the sweet treats set out on display. Dark rich chocolate wrapped around the sweet sharp tang of fresh berries, chocolate squares with nuts and fruit filled plates and spilled over onto the ledge, creamy mountains of whipped chocolate and coconut sat waiting to be eaten. She watched as the shopkeeper picked up a shiny metal scoop and filled a large white bag, slowly lifting the confections so as not to damage the sharp crisp corners of the squares or break the gentle peaks of meringue.

She closed her eyes and remembered coming here during her short stint as a student, when she had grabbed up handfuls of sweets without a thought of cost. She had laughed and handed a whole bag to her friend, and then shrugged her shoulders and tossed down her coins and walked out.

"You should not press your nose against the glass like a dog looking for his next meal." A voice sniggered behind her. "This is something Black would do. Only if I remember correctly, he did it at the butcher shop. I would think you had learned your lesson on practicing proper decorum."

She did not need to turn to see who stood behind her. She merely looked up in the glass to see his reflection, surprised when his eyes met hers in the window.

"I am on a diet," she said flatly. "I was just having a moment of lack of will power."

"I see," Severus said feeling his lip twitch. "Then I do not imagine you have any use for this."

She turned and saw the bag of sweets she had just watched filled by the shopkeeper in his hand. Reaching out, she snatched it from his hands.

"I only diet before I eat." She grinned at him. She reached in the bag, pulled out a raspberry treat, and promptly popped it in her mouth. As the sweet dark chocolate coating began to melt she could taste the berry's flavor fighting for attention. She moaned, and closed eyes as the sweetness melted on her tongue.

"You have not idea, no idea at all," she said breathing a large sigh. "My Gods, I have dreamed of this, I have missed it. I want more."

"Perhaps you should save those for later." Severus looked around to see if anyone else was watching her display. He looked back at her but could not raise his eyes higher then her mouth as she licked the chocolate from her lips. _Fuck_, he thought. If she was like this with candy how about the other things she had missed for fourteen years.

"Nope," she said reaching in and taking another, which she looked at biting her bottom lip. "There may not be a later."

She looked at his face and scowled, thinking he was angry with her, she shoved the bag in her pocket and stepped away from the window.

"What have I done wrong now?"

"You talked." He turned and walked away. He could not stand in front of her, watching her as he fantasized about her mouth, listened to her moans and wondered what she would feel like if he reached out and pulled her close.

"Arse." He heard her call to him and felt his lip twitch again. He had spent twelve galleons on chocolates and she called him an arse. He thought of going back to her and railing at her rudeness, and then he thought of her moan and kept walking.

Twice more she saw him that day. Twice she thought to apologize to him, but then turning away, she would smooth her hair and pop another sweet into her mouth. She saw him once in the next aisle of the bookshop where she was looking at a book concerning the events of the last few years, and seeing the price she set it back and knew even on payday she could not afford the cost.

She saw him the second time at the Apothecary shop, as she stood at the window and watched him sweep down the rows of ingredients, filling a basket. She frowned seeing some of the roots he took, and when he and the shopkeeper stepped into the back room, she thought of the dark arts and walked quickly away, suddenly feeling a different storm coming.

When he walked into the Three Broomsticks, she decided to get it over with, and followed him in, sliding across from the table even as he sat down.

"Did I invite you?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yes," she smiled at him.

"I do not remember making such a mistake."

"You asked me if I was invited. Obviously you are accustomed to your own lack of memory," she smiled sweetly. "Buy me a cup of tea and I will apologize."

"If I do not?" Severus questioned wondering why he looked forward to having tea with this insufferable witch.

"I will still apologize but I will not mean it."

"Then, by all means, do have tea at my expense."

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled, and then bit on her lip. "I start work tonight so I will not eat until tomorrow."

"Now you expect me to buy your dinner?" He looked at her incredulously.

"No, I am full of sweets."

"Surely you did not eat the whole bag." He again wanted to grin at her but held his face still.

"No." She patted her pocket. "Only half."

"Good Merlin." He leaned back shaking his head. "After years of Azkaban food you should be careful, your stomach is not used to rich fare."

"I wanted to apologize for calling you an arse." She looked up to his eyes and saw him looking over her body, and finally stopping when he reached her mouth.

"You do not think me an arse?" He said engrossed by her lips. Raising his eyes to hers, he saw her flinch.

"I need to leave." She stood slowly muttering curses under her breath.

"You have not yet had your tea," he said evenly to her.

"I have had enough." She ground between her teeth pausing to get her balance. "I am sorry I called you an arse, and I am sorry that I bothered you, but you are and I did."

Severus watched her walk away wondering what he had done wrong this time. Rosmerta came over with two cups of tea and looked coldly at him.

"Fine." She put down the cups and rested her hands on her hips. "You have done it again."

"And, pray tell, what would that be?" He sneered up at her grabbing one of the cups.

"You scared her off," Rosmerta said shaking her head. "Every time you come in here some one leaves in tears. Severus Snape you need to behave yourself if you plan on coming in here again."

"I said nothing to her that would have caused the reaction you have seen." He stood and tossed coins on the table to cover the bill.

"Aberforth was in here," she said to him as he prepared to leave. "So if you are going to look for her you may want to stop in there this evening after closing."

Severus picked up his packages and stormed to the door. Normally his days were ordered and precise, carefully planned and laid out. Today however things were spinning out of control. He needed to talk to the witch and settle this.

He apparated back to Hogwarts and spent the rest of the day preparing the ingredients he had just purchased for Albus' potion. He had enough for three days, but he also knew that as the poison spread Albus would need to increase the dose, and his three days reserve would reduce to one.

He silently cursed the older wizard for being so foolish as to place that ring on his finger. Albus was perhaps the most powerful wizard known, and to see him brought down by a simple object was beyond Severus' comprehension.

He kept glancing at the clock, waiting until he knew the Hogs Head would be almost empty, and then he angrily picked up the sacks and headed back to Hogsmeade.

Redda was cleaning under the bar when he came in. She was down on her hands and knees pointing her wand under the cabinets that held up the bar, trying to rid the place of dust and dirt that had accumulated over years. She heard the door open and turned to look at Aberforth, wondering if she should quit until the customer was gone.

"Why, Severus," Aberforth smirked. "Rather late for you. I can let you take a bottle, but I was just closing up shop."

"I came to talk to that witch you hired," Severus said stiffly.

"The pretty one?" Aberforth sniggered.

"No, the cheeky tart with the big mouth and no manners."

"I take my apology back." Her voice came from below the bar. "You are an arse."

"I see you know each other." Aberforth ginned. "Redda, lock up when he leaves and put out the lights, it's been a long day."

Severus watched as Aberforth climbed the stairs to his apartment over the bar and then turned back to watch Redda pull herself up and look nastily at him.

She looked after Aberforth not wanting to be alone with this wizard. His look at the Three Broomsticks told her what he wanted and left her uncomfortable and feeling exposed.

"Severus, why are you here?"

He looked at her coldly then walked over to where she stood and set two sacks in front of her.

"Your behaviour at tea was abysmal." He glared at her. "You have necessitated yet more of my time."

She took up one of the sacks and opened it warily watching his face all the while. Then looking into the bag, she gave him a warm smile.

"The book I was looking at." She looked at him oddly and picked up the second sack. "Oh, my."

She said pulling out a set of robes then blushing when she saw the underwear at the bottom of the bag.

"Why would you do this? This is just too much."

He walked around the bar, stood close to her, reaching in his pocket, and pulled out a vial.

"Tip your head back," he said, uncapping the potion. "Your eyes, they are too long in the dark. This should help."

Redda swallowed, and then nodded and tipped her head back. Severus used his thumb and first finger to hold each eye open in turn and drop the eyewash in each. Then stepping back he handed her the rest of the vial.

"You should have no further need of this." He scowled staring at her eyes but wanting to look elsewhere. "However, if they still bother you, repeat the process tomorrow, not before."

"Thank you, Professor." She looked up at him blinking the potion into her eyes. "I don't know how to thank you. You have been most kind."

"I am not being kind," Severus scoffed. "I am a Potions Master and you were in need of a potion."

"Still, I thank you." She grinned up at him.

Severus took a step to her, and reaching out ran the pad of his thumb over her eyes, then lower until he stroked her lips. He could not fathom caring what this witch was, or why she affected him like this.

She may have been once pretty, but was now past the blush of foolish youth. He found her at times too angular, too harshly spoken, the lines on her forehead too deep, her eyes too green, and she too beautiful. Then she would smile, and he thought she would be willing to be with him and found it difficult to breathe.

He pulled her to him, one hand behind her neck, the other holding her back. He scowled at her and lowered his head to crush his lips to hers. He felt her hand come to his chest, as if to push him away, but it stayed still, and allowed his embrace. He slowly moved his hand higher to the back of her head, intertwining his fingers in her too short hair, and let his tongue move on its own accord to part her lips, asking for entry. Her mouth opened, even as he felt her shake her head and put a gentle pressure to his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked huskily, wanting anything but, and felt her nod.

"I am sorry," he said coldly stepping back from her. "I did not plan on this."

"I won't accept your presents," she said hastily, putting the items back in their sacks. "Please, take them and go."

"I did not intend to use them for favours," he said darkly, watching her hands shake as she repacked the robes. "You need certain things that I am providing. It is as simple as that."

"It is not simple," she said with her voice cracking. "It will never be that simple again."

She thrust the sacks back to him and looked at the floor. "Leave, please, I can't do this. I don't want to do this."

"I forgot, it was Black that you wanted," he hissed as he turned and walked out.

She watched him walk out, but she saw her trial and heard the testimony in her ears. Testimony that shop keepers gave about presents and favours that Black had given her. Presents and favours that he had given to his whore. It would not happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Shite." She stamped her foot, then ignoring the work she still had to do, ran after him.

"Professor!" She called as she reached the street and saw him walking away. "Severus?"

She rolled her eyes and ran down the pavement as quickly as she could until she was at last able to grab his arm.

"Don't leave like this, I am sorry." She chewed her lip and looked up at him. "I didn't mean it that way."

Severus turned and looked at her, his eyes still held the coldness she had seen only a few moments before, and he still clenched his jaw tightly. She took her hand and lifted it to his face, and then fearing the touch, lowered it without quite reaching him.

"How exactly did you mean it?" He seethed catching her by her wrist.

"They used things like this against me before. Things Black bought me. They said… I saw the mirror, Severus. I know what I look like and what a wizard would want with me. I'm not like that, and I won't give anyone the chance to say it of me again."

"You looked in the mirror as a sixteen year old," Severus said softly. "I see the woman she became."

"You see the same thing I see," she said flatly. "I know the truth."

"Yet you ran out here after me," he said smoothly, still holding her wrist, only relaxing his grip.

"For years I listened to the taunts and slurs the guards tossed out as they passed my cell." She found her courage and looked up at him. "I think I am afraid of proving them right. I only… I was scared."

"You need to stop listening to what others think of you. I am sorry if I offended you. I had meant only to bring you things to make your life more comfortable."

"Aberforth left a pot of tea," she started nervously. "You are welcome to join me."

"Is that a invitation?" he asked, again smirking, but he released her wrist and seemed to relax.

"Yes, but only for tea."

"Then, I accept your gracious offer."

They walked side-by-side back to the Hogs Head where he opened the door to let her in. He was about to enter when he saw a movement across the way and hesitated to enter.

"Miss Livingston," he said to her as she waited just inside the door. "Considering the importance of correcting your reputation, and the fact that the streets are not yet empty, it is not a wise decision that I come in at this late hour."

"Oh," she said peeking around him. "Perhaps tomorrow you can buy me a cup of tea?"

"Are you always so forward?" He again felt his lip twitch.

"I only ask for tea." She smirked at him and then turned back to her work. "It is you that steals kisses."

For the next month, they met every day for tea. He would hurry from his lab to go to the Three Broomsticks. She would walk aimlessly until it was time to meet him. Then, for one hour they would sit and talk about the price of books, her favourite flavours at Honeydukes, his herbs and precautions he took when he grew them, or they would sit silently, each enjoying the others company.

"You were buying Liverwyrt root that day in the Apothecary." She looked up at him as she reached for a biscuit as they sat having tea well into their second month. "I don't remember my potions as I should, but that is only used in a couple of potions."

"Quite right," he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Both of the potions I remember hearing about were used to dispel dark magic."

"Yes." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"You smell of it again, so I assume that is what you purchased today, before coming here." She looked down at the table knowing he was displeased at her speaking of their current lives.

"I am a Potions Master."

"Yes, but lessons do not start yet for a week." She ploughed on, knowing she was angering him. "Any potion you make with Liverwyrt can not be stored for more then a few days."

"Make your point, Miss Livingston?" Severus laid both hands flat on the table and leaned in close to her.

"No point." She tried to look unconcerned. "I only hope he is not using you to practice the Dark Arts and then throw you to the Ministry when it is discovered."

"I can assure you, Miss Livingston," he sneered, "you know nothing of what is happening. You will end this conversation."

"I can assure you, Mr. Snape," she sneered back. "That if you are accused of the using the Dark Arts I will be in the cell next to you."

"Then, perhaps it would be best if we were not seen together." He stood, pushing his chair back so hard it fell to the floor.

"Severus, no," she hissed at him. "Sit down, every one is looking, lower you voice or cast a silencing spell."

"You did not seem to mind who watched when you paraded around with Black," he said nastily, pleased to see her horrified face, wanting to hurt her. "Perhaps this is not what I thought after all."

Reaching into his pocket, he threw money on the table to cover the bill, and then smirking he threw a handful of gold on the table and turned to walk away.

"For you services," he quipped loudly and looked around the café at the shocked faces.

Redda turned red. She fumbled for enough money to cover her own bill, and as Rosmerta came rushing over and righted the chair, she pressed the money into her hands and apologized. She knew her cheeks were red and wet from her tears as she ran out of the shop hearing the mummer of gossip grow behind her.

She turned toward the Hogs Head, but knew it was too early to go there. The back room was full of paying customers at this time of day. She wanted to hide, to run, and to pull covers over her head and sleep. She ran behind the buildings that lined the main street, and finding a place hidden by bins, she crouched down in the shadows, pulled her robes close to her and cried.

Redda spent the colder days in the Hogs Head kitchen now. She sat in the corner, trying to stay out of the way and read the used books she had purchased with her pay. Other then the books the only purchase she had made was a small journal with small golden initials she had paid extra to have inscribed into lower left hand corner. She had ordered it before he left her at the Three Broomsticks, and now she would look at the small SS and wonder if she should still send it to him for the Holidays. She missed their teas, and the volley and speed at which they would verbally play with each other. It had taken her a while to discern the true meaning of what he said as he often hid his humour in a cloak of distain.

Aberforth was worried about business dropping off, and even Honeydukes cut their hours. Most shops closed before the sun went down, leaving only the Hogs Head and Three Broomsticks open for the late visitors. Aurors were now a common sight, and the closer to the hols it got, the more the shoppers hurried through the streets looking over their shoulders and avoiding strangers. On most nights, Redda could finish her work, and transfigure her palette on the floor long before midnight.

Something was in the air. Death Eater raids were occurring in Muggle towns, and everyone feared they would next be in Hogsmeade.

Redda had stepped out to the front of the shop to take Aberforth a cup of tea when the door burst open to reveal a wizard in a cape, dressed against the cold with the hood up. Cold air rushed in as he turned to close the door, being forced to push it roughly shut against the wind. Redda recognized the gait as he walked into the far corner and slid into the shadows.

Aberforth summoned a bottle for fire whiskey to the table and sat opposite Severus whispering and occasionally pounding his fist on the table. Redda glanced at the table and saw Severus's eyes following her. They were hollow, his cheeks sunken and had even less colour then his normal pallor. She turned away from his stare, her heart caught in her throat. She hurried to the back room, and pulling a chair to the window sat looking at the raging storm, and wondered what had happened, and why did her heart beat so strong. She heard Aberforth's footsteps slowing climbing the steps, and turned toward the door, where Severus' silhouette stood watching her.

"Severus?" She stood up and looked at him with concern.

"What I said," his voice was harsh and husky. "What I said that day. I did not mean it."

"Severus?" she said, closing the distance between them. "What is it, what has happened?"

He reached into his robes and took out a cloth bag that he pressed into her hands.

"Take this and leave," he rasped. "I can send you more, tomorrow while I still can."

"What do you mean while you still can?" She heard blood rushing to her head and feeling of lead take up a place in her stomach.

"Redda, you will not be safe." He raked his hand through his hair. "I never should have been seen with you. With your history you are not safe."

"What is he making you do?" she hissed at him.

"Redda, please," he pleaded. "It is not that simple, there is more to this. The end in coming, we must be in a position to meet it."

"Where will you be when the end comes? Will he watch as you are taken off to Azkaban as well?"

"Voldemort, I will be with him." He grabbed her as she started to step back from him. "Redda, please."

"Come with me then," Redda said urgently. "We will go together, tonight, now. You can't do this."

"I cannot," Severus said softly, looking at her then reaching out and laying his hand on her cheek. "I wish things were different, but my life is laid out."

"What must you do?" she asked again, afraid of the answer.

"I cannot tell you more. I came only to see Aberforth, I wanted him to know what was about to happen, and to make sure you leave."

"No," she said putting the bag of galleons back into his pocket. "I will not leave you and I will not take your money. That's all I need. If I am found with more then my weekly pay I will be hauled in for prostitution and sold."

"Redda, you don't understand what is at stake." He angrily hissed at her.

"This is about the Dark Arts?" she asked, and then as he started shaking his head, she knew it was more then that. "The potion you brewed, who was it for?"

"Not now," Severus said, his voice catching in his throat. Reaching for her, he pulled her to him holding her tightly. "Just know I did not want this, I did not plan on it ending this way. I did not mean to pull you into this."

"This is about Albus. That is why you came to talk to Aberforth," she said into his shoulder, feeling his unsteady breath as he tried to remain calm.

"Redda," he said sharply, pushing her away so he could see her face, "Don't make me sorry I stopped to see you. Don't do this, just promise you will leave."

"Not until you are safe," she spat at him. "I know what it feels like to be alone and I won't leave you that way."

"Then know that you will be alone." He looked at her darkly as he stepped away. "I will not see you again."

Redda watched as he turned and pulled his hood back up and disappeared into the street. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it tonight. She hoped Albus would for once help one of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The last time Redda had made her way to Hogwarts she had been running toward what she thought was the end of her misery. She had thought that somehow the castle was a beacon of safety, and of rest. Now she looked up at the turrets, with the owls circling around then in the darkness and thought the similarity to Azkaban was uncanny. She then cursed herself for making the trip so late at night, not knowing if Albus would receive her or leave her to wait on the steps.

As she approached the main gates, she could see his office, and noticed that a soft warm glow still came from the window. Instead of feeling reassured that he was in, she felt dread descend on her like the breath of a passing Dementor, cold and dank. She knew the wards sounded in Albus's office as soon as she crossed on to Hogwarts' grounds. She lowered her hood to enable Albus to recognize her from his window, knowing with a doubt that he watched.

She pulled the great wooden doors open and once she reached the staircase, she saw it open and waiting for her. Albus did indeed know she was here, and had prepared for her visit.

"Miss Livingston," Albus said as she entered, not turning from the window that he still stood looking out of, with his hands folded at his back, rocking slightly on his heels. She wanted to grin seeing his impatience evidenced so clearly, instead she scowled and looked harshly at him.

"Headmaster," she replied in polite greeting. "I must speak to you."

He said took off his spectacles and cleaned them on this robes. "I take it you have had a visit from my Potions Professor."

"What are you doing to him?" She said coming to the point with no preamble. She walked towards him only to stop when she felt his anger in the static magic that surrounded him.

"What have I done to Professor Snape?" Albus turned and looked at her calmly. "I have done nothing to him, nor shall I."

"I don't believe you," she hissed. "You have something planned that will destroy him."

"I can not predict what will happen once his mission is completed." Albus walked to his desk and sat down heavily.

"I know that what happened to me was out of your control, as far as Peter's murder I mean. It was your lack of involvement, your purposeful denial, and lies that sent me to Azkaban. This is different, you have set him to do something, something he will not survive, and you do it on purpose, knowingly."

"Oh, you are very wrong, my dear. You are quiet wrong in this, I assure you, he will survive this mission."

"He said you are sending him to Voldemort," she spat out, thinking this was the mission. "Why would you do that? How can you send him back there?"

"Yes, he will return to the Dark Side. We need him close to the inner circle," Albus said too calmly. "We also need to protect what is our's"

"When the war is over he will be accused of crimes, he will be kissed in Azkaban." She stormed, her breaths coming quick. "You can't do this. You can not send him back to Voldemort."

"I will do what I must to stop this war." He raised his voice as he stood. "I will sacrifice my life for this."

"You will destroy more then you save old man." She stood to match his stance. "For every one you betray you loose many who no longer trust you. How large is the Order now? How many refuse to join you?"

"Professor Snape will complete this mission," Albus raged at her. "Do not come to me without a resolution to this problem, demanding that I change my strategy."

"Then put you demands in a pensive." She looked around his office and seeing the same bowl he had used for her memories, she rushed to pluck it from the shelf. "Here, take this, do it now."

"He is prepared for what he must do," Albus shook his head sadly. "I am not proud of sending him out. He has been here for almost twenty years, and has been loyal for all that time. Do you not think that I would do better by him if I could?"

"Then protect him, don't let the same thing that happened to me be repeated." She pleaded with him. "Please make sure that when this is over he will not be punished for following your orders. Please Headmaster, please. Look at me, see what your strategy can do."

"I can assure you, by this time tomorrow this office, and possibly all of Hogwarts will be open for the Ministry to search." He shook his head as he looked at the pensive.

"Then spell it, or give it to Minerva for safe keeping." She bit back her tears, not fully understanding him, intent on getting his promise.

"He means this much to you?" he mused. "You would stand before me, me who knows of the murder of the guard, and ask me for this?"

Redda felt her knees give out, and sat down heavily in the chair, staring at Albus as she tried to fill her lungs.

"Yes," she whispered when she was finally able to talk.

"You would go back to Azkaban for him?" Albus stroked his beard as he studied her.

"Yes." She locked her eyes on his. "Yes, if this is what you demand, I will do it, call the Aurors and I'll go now."

"No child." He sighed and pulled the pensive closer to him. "The offer is enough."

Albus put his wand to his temple and brought his memory forward, then twisting it onto his wand placed the silvery string of floating thought into the pensive.

"Thank you, Headmaster." She looked at the shimmering pensive hoping this would be enough.

Albus waved his wand over the heavy stone bowl and the levitated it back to the shelf.

"Go home. Miss Livingston." Albus turned back to her, looking tired and worn out. "I have done all I can."

Thank you," she repeated as she rose from her chair and started for the door.

"Miss Livingston," Albus called to her. "I would not change anything I have done. I base my decisions on what is best for the greater good. I will apologize for nothing."

"Understood." She looked at him carefully. "Headmaster, I don't think I can ever forgive what you have done, but I _can_ understand it. You will then understand why I hate you. You knew Sirius never touched me, you knew he was innocent yet you allowed this to spin out of control."

Albus nodded but kept his silence as he watched the witch walk out of his office. Turning to look at the pensive, he waved his wand and added a spell to make the memory inaccessible to all but Minerva until such time that Severus was on trial.

Redda hesitated at the bottom of the stairs and looked down the hallway that stretched off to the dungeon stairs. She wanted so badly to see him, and to have him hold her just one more time and to feel the third kiss of her lifetime. She wanted him to stop the fear that gripped her and put memories of Azkaban in front of her eyes. She turned and walked out the door, knowing she could not face him now.

She returned to the Hogs Head, and to her bed on the floor, and lay awake until the sun lightened the sky and knew that this would also be her last day of peace. She rose slowly, cursing the pain in her hips, and transfigured her bed back into a table, and the blanket once again became her robes.

She walked the pavement as was her habit, and then walking into Honeydukes she bought a single sweet chocolate wrapped raspberry, tasting the sweet sharpness she closed her eyes to hold this moment close and envisioned him as he had watched her. She visited the Apothecary shop, and walked the aisles in the bookstore, and sat in the Three Broomsticks and had tea. She sighed as the light was fading from the sky, and knew her time was over.

She walked into the Hogs Head, crowed with wizards, and looked straight at Aberforth who sadly nodded to the Aurors.

"Yes, this is Miss Livingston," he said. "She has been in town all day. She had no part in this."

"We will be the judge of that," the large deeply scared Auror said. "You, there give me your wand."

"What happened?" she asked calmly, looking at Aberforth as she handed her unregistered wand to the Auror. She thought that if she broke eye contact with him she would scream.

"Lass." He shook his head. "It is Albus, he is dead."

"Albus?" she said, feeling the room spin out of control, and seeing Aberforth as if in a tunnel, she remembered his fist pounding the table and how he had hissed at Severus as he leaned over the table.

"My God, no," she said as she started sliding to the floor, stopped when an Auror on each side of her grabbed her arms. Her breath stopped, and she could not remember how to restart her lungs. She turned her head from Aberforth unable to watch the old man fight for control of his tears.

She looked around the Hogs Head, and saw the dark wooden floors, and stained wooden tables, and thought how strange that they should look the same when every thing else in the world had just changed.

"She will be held until Snape's trial," the shorter Auror said. "Course we haven't caught him yet, but it's just a matter of time."

"Hold it," the large wizard, covered with scars said. "Witch, where did this wand come from?"

"I found it under the tables last year." Aberforth lied. "I had no use of it, so I gave it to the witch."

The Auror looked at Aberforth and then at the witch, trying to decide what to do. He was hesitant to do more then pocket the wand and take it into the Ministry for disposal as Albus' brother had just defended the witch. However, he knew that she was often seen with Snape, and that he could not ignore.

"Sorry Aberforth," he said slowly twirling the wand in his fingers. "I have to take her in."

Redda's eyes had not left the wand since the wizard had begun talking. If they ran prior incantation tests she was afraid of what it would show, or if indeed, they could trace it back to Azkaban.

"Ah, Johnson, she is nothing to that Git. Leave her with me. I will make sure she gets to the Ministry when it is time."

"Not this one, she is off to Azkaban." Johnson narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Using an unregistered wand is a year."

"Johnson, look at that thing, it is a poor excuse for a wand. She only uses it to clean up around here," Aberforth lied easily as he pulled up two bottles of fire whiskey and put them on top of the bar, and summoned several glasses to join them.

"Listen, this is not up to me," Johnson said uncomfortable talking to the wizard that had just lost his brother. Then stepping up and pouring a drink for himself and the other Aurors.

"Sure it is old friend," Aberforth looked at him, his eyes turning dark. "I know too much about what is going on at the Ministry to be pushed aside. Do not assume I am as kind as my brother was. Take the wand, but leave the witch."

Johnson looked to the other Aurors who in turn nodded to him. He signalled the two holding Redda to release her and then faced Aberforth.

"Fine for now, _old friend_," he said putting special emphasis on the last two words. "If she does not show up for the trial I will come back here and you will do her time. By your own admission it was you that gave her the wand."

"Fine," Aberforth again smiled as if nothing had happened. "Then, since that is sorted out, I will ask you to leave."

.

.

"Aberforth?" Redda only dared to talk once the Aurors had gone. "I don't understand, he couldn't have done this."

"Ah, Lass." He shook his head sadly. "In time, maybe we will both understand, for now we can only trust."

"Who? Who can I trust now?" She sat down heavily at one of the tables and watched Aberforth pick up one of the bottles and two glasses.

"Trust that Albus was right, and that your wizard will survive." He said, and poured them each a drink. "And trust that we are alive to find out the truth. The final battle has begun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**A Best Forgotten Conspiracy**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Every day Redda would read the Daily Prophet hoping to find news about Severus, and felt relived if she did not. Rosmerta shared the customer's gossip with her, and on occasion would side up sweetly to an off duty Auror and gain even more, which she could then pass on to Redda.

Witnesses stepped up to say that yes, Severus had thrown the curse. There was no question of his guilt. Redda and the entire Wizarding World now knew he was with Voldemort. Her name appeared many times, and Rita Skeeter ran all the old articles of her, and added to them as she saw fit.

Redda no longer walked along the pavement and peered into the windows. She stayed out of sight, and when Aberforth received threats because of her employment, she slept in the Shrieking Shack, accepting Aberforth's hand out of food and blankets. She walked through the empty rooms and thought of the stories Sirius had told her and spent her time trying to close her heart as she had in Azkaban.

On occasion, Aberforth would coax her in the back door of the Hogs Head and sit with her by the fire late into the night. She would listen to his childhood stories as she stared mindlessly at the flames not thinking past the small circle of light and warmth they sat in, too afraid to think of returning to her prison.

When the inevitable day came that the owl post brought not only a copy of the Daily Prophet but Redda's summons, they at least knew the waiting was over. Aberforth handed her the summons and the going up stairs while she read it, returning only a few moments later with the sack Severus had brought her that night which seemed so long ago.

"I promised him you would not go to your trial looking like a waif." He smiled sheepishly. "Rosmerta will be here shortly, she is going to help you do something with that mop and fix you up a bit."

"Aberforth, if you keep talking like that you will turn my head." She tried to laugh. "I don't think it will matter what I look like today. I just hope this works, he just has to be released."

Redda had slipped the dress on over her head feeling the whisper of silk as it clung to her. She looked in the mirror at the woman who looked back at her, feeling a mixture of emotions. First, she was pleased at what Rosmerta was able to do to her hair. A simple trim had evened out the unruly hanks, and the recent growth had allowed her hair to curl up naturally, making her hair soft and curly, wrapping around her head in a cloud of dark red. She looked at the woman looking back and frowned. She was still unused to seeing the lost years on her face and the reflection that looked back at her was not the sixteen year old she still expected to see.

Aberforth was dressed for the outing as well and looked nothing like the barkeep he was. Redda smiled at him, and joked that he may find a new wife if he kept this going when he returned.

"Albus would haunt me if I turned up in nothing less then formal robes." He looked down at his robes. "The Ministry sent me a port key. They thought it would be more comfortable for me to avoid the crowds."

Redda nodded and stepped closer to him as he held out the charmed quill. Then taking one end in her hand, she looked up at Aberforth as he activated it and took them off to the Ministry. They landed in a small barren, windowless room where two Aurors stood waiting.

"Kingsley," Aberforth said. "I would not expect to see you on guard duty."

"I requested to be here," Kingsley said watching Redda. "His trial is over."

"What?" Redda panicked. "Already? It should have taken much longer, he should have had witnesses to speak for him, and Aberforth was not…"

"It is over." Kingsley held up his hand with a wide grin. "He is free. Professor McGonagall brought a pensive that showed what had transpired. He did not need a witness, he had the best."

"Thank Merlin." She breathed, feeling a wave of weakness wash over her.

"He has requested to see you." The dark wizard had not taken his eyes off her. "Before you are taken from here. You have ten minutes with him."

"Taken?" She gasped, blanching. "I have not had my trial."

"It will be explained," he said nodding to Aberforth. "It is time we left."

Redda watched them walk out at of the room, smiling thinly at Aberforth and nodding her head. She paced looking around the room, and seeing only two chairs and a small table recognized this as one of the pre-trial waiting areas she had been in before.

When she heard the click, signalling the door about to open, she spun around and pushed her back against the opposite wall afraid to see who would step though, wanting to escape.

"Miss Livingston." Severus's raspy voice reached her before she could fully comprehend who she was looking at.

"Severus," she said in a rush of breath. "You are free? They found you innocent?"

"Yes." He scowled at her. "I told you to leave this place. I told you to leave the country."

"I could no more run away then you could." She told him flatly. "You look like shite."

Severus felt his lip twitch as he tried to frown at her, then walking across the room he pulled her into a quick hug only to just as quickly release her.

"We only have a few moments." He walked to the small table and sat in one of the chairs. "I have asked Poppy to join us. Minerva is trying to get permission to bring her in."

"Why would I need Poppy now?" she said as she studied his face.

"Redda you must listen," he said, raking his hand through his hair. "Kingsley managed to keep your wand from examination, don't ask me how, I don't know."

"Then there should be no problem." She waited for the other penny ready to drop.

"If you plead guilty to the wand," he looked at her coldly, "you do one year. If you protest you go to trial and the wand will be tested."

"Aberforth told them…," she started.

"I know what he told them." He stood up and began pacing. "Redda, he is an old man, if he goes to Azkaban he will be dead in a month."

"Severus," she said shaking her head. "Please, just tell me."

"Take your year or go on trial," he said flatly. "If you go to trial you will get the kiss and Aberforth will be given fourteen years on conspiracy."

"Yes," she said sitting down heavily across from him. "I should have gotten rid of the wand. It never occurred to me."

"We want to heal you before you go back." He looked at her face with no emotion on his own. "The stone floors can not be good for you. Minerva talked to Poppy, she thinks she can help."

"No, tell Poppy no." She looked at him evenly. "The pain helps when the Dementors come too close. That is why I never wanted it fixed at Hogwarts. I always thought I would be sent back."

"They say it is better there now." He looked at her darkly. "The Dementors are with the Dark Lord, and not so often in the tower."

"The Dementors at least kept the guards at bay," she said , biting her lip to keep back the nausea that rose, thinking that the guards would now feel free to exact their own punishment.

"Redda," he said looking at the floor. "I asked Kingsley for this, to send you away I mean. To give you the year in Azkaban instead of risking a trial."

Redda only shut her eyes and concentrated on breathing, she heard the rushing of waves and knew if she did not calm down, she would vomit onto the floor.

"Redda!" He jumped up and hurried around the table to pull her up by her shoulders. "Understand that this is for the best."

"Best?" She opened her eyes and looked at him incredulously. "Best for whom?"

"Peter still pushes Voldemort to be rid of you. He still sees you as belonging to Black, and his jealousy in that quarter will not rest until he persuades Voldemort to let him kill you."

"If you put everyone in Azkaban that…,"

"Redda stop." He released her arms. "I will be in Voldemort's inner circle. If my position is discovered, they will kill you as well. We should have exercised more caution in public. You see my dear, neither side trusts you, or wants you near them. They both fear that you are somehow spying for the other. Even your association with Aberforth, in light of Albus's death, is raising questions."

"So, I am being hidden in Azkaban?" She stormed at him. "I am back to this?"

"Yes." He sneered walking to the door and talking to the guard who stood just out side.

"I sent Poppy away, perhaps you are right. When the year is up, you will be released to me."

"Last time they merely took me outside and let me go." She frowned at him. "Stay away, I can do it again, I am used to being alone."

"Yes, and you walked over a month to get to Hogwarts. Next time I will collect you. If I am unable Kingsley will come."

"Severus?" Redda said noticing a change in his tone.

"I plan for you to be there during the final battle," he said, locking his eyes on hers. "If I survive I will be there, if not Kingsley will collect you in my stead."

The door opened as they stood looking at each other, both at a loss of what to say. Kingsley stepped into the room and walked to Severus, and whispered in his ear.

"It is time," Severus said looking at her.

"I am sorry Miss Livingston," the dark gentle Auror told her.

"If you two mean to kiss, do it now." Kingsley smirked, then crossed his arms and looked at Severus.

Severus glared at the Auror, who then turned to face the wall, making Redda smirk and Severus roll his eyes. She stepped closer to Severus, raising her hand and laying it on his face.

"I know you could never really care for me." She sighed as her eyes moistened. "But, I do care for you."

His arms were around her as she finished speaking. One hand went behind her head and one holding her body close to his as he first found her ear.

"Do not be too sure of that," he whispered before finding her mouth. He felt her try to move closer as her hands clutched his robes, and felt her sobs in his mouth as he swallowed them, wanting to keep her near. To think of her in Azkaban sickened him, and made him want to rage at someone, but it was he that had set this in motion, and he could not stop it now.

"I am sorry for this," he said evenly, stepping back from her. "Kingsley, take her."

Redda watched as he left with his robes billowing behind him and heard his heels pounding on the floor.

"Well," she said turning to Kingsley, tying to act lightly. "I hear we have a date?"

.

.

.

Redda could not fall into her old habits when in her cell. Before, for fourteen years, she could shut off her mind, find the dark corners, quietly crouch, wait, and not dream. Now she paced, and thought of how she had chided him for doing the same. This time she smelled the dank air, wanted to smell him and his potions ingredients, and missed how he tried to cover his grins, and the way he pouted in his sneers. She would cry and let the tears dry on her face not wanting to remove them, because to do so would wipe him away.

Time seemed endless. The guards would still taunt and insult her, telling her in graphic detail what they planned to do. Kingsley had made sure that they knew this witch belonged to one of the inner circle and to touch her would mean a painful death. Only their insults and occasional spittle would hurl through the bars, while she turned her back, closed her eyes, and remembered tea at Rosmerta's café and the sweet sharp taste of raspberries covered in chocolate and dipped in cream.

Before, her fear had been that she was forgotten, or of never being touched by someone who loved her, to go unknown from here, to die alone and not be buried. Now her fears twisted into his, and she feared not for herself but for him.

She felt the mood shift in the prison, and guards stayed away from her cell more and more. Days often went by before a food tray appeared under the door, and she lost the only way she had of counting time. A new fear joined her first, and her mind blended the two and made it one. If she did not know how much time had past, who would count for her? She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and screamed needing to hear a human sound.

The morning she woke to find the bars of the door open she thought it a trick, she was sure if she stepped out to the dark damp hall, punishment would be swift in coming. She put her back against the wall and stayed squatting in a crouch until footsteps stopped in front of the cell and she looked up to see the tall Black Auror watching her.

"No," she rasped out in a voice not used to speaking, not wanting to voice the fear of seeing him here. "Severus is coming for me."

The wizard walked over, and crouching down in front of her took out his wand and with out saying a word he began cleaning her, and transfiguring her prison clothes to a dress and robes. Pointing to her hair, he grinned.

"You look much better with more hair my dear." He chuckled as he helped her up. "Professor Snape could not make the trip, so I came in his stead."

"The year?" she looked around at the empty cells on either side of hers. "How much time?"

"Do not be concerned with that, not even a year has past." He grinned at her and gently led her to the hall, and started to walk her out.

"The final battle has been fought," Kingsley said softly. "He has been grievously injured."

"How, where?" She asked struggling in the shock of the freedom and this news coming so quickly.

"You will be with him in just a moment," he said as they stepped into the light at the end of the hallway.

Redda looked over the vast North Sea and shuddered as the cold air whipped, fanning her robes and hair out around her. Lifting her face to the sun, she smiled as she felt Kingsley pull her under his arm for a Side-Along-Apparition taking them in to the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Kingsley!" Poppy yelled, turning form one of the beds and scowling. "I know the wards are down but I insist that you stop this. These patients need their rest."

Redda saw the destruction that havocked the room, and smelled the smoke that hung in the air, and had done so since the destruction of the previous night.

"My Merlin." Redda looked around horrified at the number of beds filled. "How many…,"

"More then we can comprehend." Kingsley shook his head sadly.

"He is over here girl." Poppy called across the room. "I have only had time to extract the poison, and stop the bleeding. How much his body has already absorbed I don't know."

Redda ran across the room and leaned over his bed seeing his wounds for the first time. His throat looked like it had been ripped open, the side of his face held two long gashes, one of which extended across his lips and deeply cut into his chin.

"Snake," said Poppy from the next bed where she was attempting to heal a student. "Everyone thought he was dead until Mr. Potter went back to retrieve his body."

"What can I do to help?" she asked looking around the infirmary.

"My dear," Poppy said. "You just sit down next to him and let me know when he wakes. He need to know someone is here."

Redda looked down at Severus and nodded. She pulled up a chair and began her watch, only to think she should do more. Looking around at the beds full of blood covered students and staff she made her way to the back room and filling up a basin of water, and taking up a flannel, she began to clean up the recovering students. When she reached Severus she began scrubbing his arms, and opening his shirt, she started vigorously washing his chest, as if removing the blood would wipe away his injuries.

"I suggest you leave the skin intact," he rasped out then winced in the pain of talking.

"Arse," she said looking into his face and smiling. "You look like shite."

"We match then." He tried to sneer but failed miserably.

Redda reached over and took a glass of water that rested next to the bed, and tenderly lifting his head, she helped him to take a swallow. She put his head back down on the pillow and then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Well, I see he is awake." Kingsley's baritone filled the space around the bed and made Redda jump in surprise.

Severus looked at him and lifted a hand weakly towards the wizard, who stepped up and clasped Severus's hand in his own. They both strengthened their grips, and Severus attempted to nod his thanks only to roll his eyes as another pain shot through him.

"I have waited a long time to get you in this position." Kingsley smile widely. "I do not often have the chance to tell you what I think of you."

"Enough." Poppy's voice broke up the conversation. "He needs his rest. Out."

"I will come back latter." Kingsley chuckled, "but not so much later that you can talk."

Severus rolled his eyes, pointed to the hall door, and tried to glare at the Auror. However, Kingsley's laughter stopped any thought that he could be angry.

"I'll get you a pain potion," Redda whispered to him then got up to leave only to have him grab her hand.

"No, not enough," he struggled to talk. "Poppy …needs all."

"Severus, let me talk to Poppy, maybe there is something else we can do." She patted his hand and left to seek out Poppy.

A dark haired youth stood by the Medi-Witch twisting a wet bloody flannel in his hands. As Redda came closer, he turned and looked at her, then dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Miss Livingston? I just now heard of you," he asked not able to look at her. "How is he?"

"He is awake," she said looking from the boy to Poppy. "I think he will be fine in time."

"I shouldn't have left him there" The boy looked up at her. "The first time I thought he was dead."

"You are Harry, Harry Potter?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Yes," he said almost not wanting to admit it aloud.

"If you had not gone back for him, we would have lost him," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

"You knew my parents, and my godfather," he told her. "Maybe some day, when all this is over, maybe we can…,"

"I would love to talk about them," she said understanding an inability to finish what he meant to say. "I want to know things also, but the Git over there will not talk about them with me. "

"Yeah." He shook his head. "I wanted to tell him a few things, but I just don't know how."

"I would suggest if it is a compliment best send a howler and then leave the country." She laughed when she saw his face break into a grin.

"In the mean time we have need of pain potion," she said turning to the Medi-Witch. "Is it true that we are short?"

"I am afraid so." Poppy looked at all the full beds. "I just don't have time to brew it. Severus has always done it before, but he has been away so long that our supplies ran low."

"Madame Pomfrey," Harry said hearing of the problem. "It is not a hard potion, I am sure some of the Sixth and Seventh Years could do it."

"Perhaps, if the lab is not damaged." Poppy looked at the boy. "Could you find someone that may be able to help?"

"Sure," he smiled thinking that by brewing he could at least stay away from the press and prying eyes of those that were seeking him out. "It won't take long, it is a simple potion."

"Fine." Poppy turned to Redda. "That's solved, so take a vial from the table in the back. Make him drink it, hit him with it if you have to."

Redda hurried to get the potion, and as she was helping him to drink it, she told him about Harry offering to complete the next batch of potions.

"Merlin," he moaned. "We all die now."

"Severus Tobias Snape," she scolded, "that is no way to talk. That young man saved your life."

"Lab," he croaked trying to sit up. "Lab, now."

"No, you are much too weak." She protested and then turned around as she saw him struggle to get up. "Poppy, Poppy I need help here."

"What ever is the problem," Poppy said as she hurried over and pulling back the curtain saw for herself. "It is no good to complain, I have been patching him up for almost twenty years and if he does not get his way he will make every one here wish he had been left with that damned snake."

"You can't be serious," Redda said looking from Poppy back to Severus.

"Granger," Poppy called to a girl helping at the next bed. "Be a dear and levitate the Professor down to the lab. Make sure he does not walk, and make sure his chambers are liveable."

Severus protested, but the young woman seemed not to hear as she deftly waved her wand and levitated him to the lab. Twice he referred to her in unfavourable language and threatened to lower her N.E.W.T. scores, and twice she made sure that her wand slipped just a little, enough to quiet his tongue.

Redda watched amused at the interaction between the two, seeing a long time admiration that neither would admit. With Severus seated in the lab, where he could over see the preparation of the potion, Miss Granger inspected his rooms and told Redda that although the floo was damaged, the rest was quite liveable.

When the potion was completed, and the vial filled and taken to the infirmary, Redda helped Severus to his bed. She refused him pillows, making him keep his neck and throat straight as Poppy had done to try to take the strain off the wound.

"Do you have everything you need?" she said chewing her lip. "I should be going now."

"No," he said.

"What do you need." she looked around trying to see what she had forgotten.

"You," he said locking his eyes on hers. "Just you."

"Severus," she whispered to him. "We will talk when you are better."

"No," he hissed. "Robes, get my robes from Poppy."

"Severus." She stroked his cheek. "Please don't try to talk. It will make it worse, please."

"Robes," he rasped out.

"Fine," she said angrily and stomped of to retrieve his robes. "Although why you would want the bloody things is beyond me. If you think I will let you get dressed and try to walk around you are wrong."

When Poppy heard the request, she walked to her desk and opened the top draw. Taking out a small box, she handed it to Redda.

"I am sure this is all he wants. It was the only thing in his pockets," Poppy smiled. "Go ahead, it's yours."

Redda opened the box and found the ring Severus had carried in his pocket to the final battle. She knew then that he had planned to bring it to Azkaban when he collected her. Looking at Poppy she smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger.

"So," Poppy said laughing. "Are you going right back or make him sweat for a while?"

"I think a little sweating will be good for him." She grinned looking at the ring. "He can be such an arse you know."

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks to grumpirah who gave me the idea for this in a review she left for my story "The Arrangement". Although there is no way effectively to gut a dead man as punishment, at least taking Albus to task seemed a good idea. **

**Reviews make it easier to write another one. So just push that little button… yeah that right, the blue one… thanks. **


End file.
